Double Feature
by TheSwanCaptain
Summary: For the "movie" prompt in Tumblr (CS Saturdays) [Set after 2x12.] After Emma returns from her trip with Gold, she gets thrown into a double movie!date with Hook, Ruby and Whale, who became good friends at the hospital. This ficlet has a little bit of drama, romance, humor, and angst, but mostly this is shameless fluff. Also, FrankenWolf featured, couldn't help myself. ;)


A/N: Captain Swan Saturdays: Movie prompt as requested on Tumblr  
Set after 2x12 "In the name of the brother". It is a long, and I mean, looooong one-shot. I just couldn't stop writing it, I was having too much fun, so no, hopefully you won't doze off. Also it has some FrankenWolf going on in the first half of this ficlet, because I just cannot keep them out of my head now and also I needed someone to convince Emma to go to the movies with Hook. I tried to get the characterization right for both couples, and there are some insightful Captain Swan moments that I think are crucial to their freshly resumed relationship. So this ficlet has a little bit of everything: drama, romance, humor, and angst... but mostly, this is **shameless fluff**, 'cause he's a pirate and a gentleman. Ye have been warned. ;D

_Note: I have changed the dynamics of the first part of the chapter to make it less confusing and added more spacing to the paragraphs. My apologies for the inconveniences, and thank you to the kind reviewer that pointed this out. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the characters of this show. They belong to OUAT and the writers._

* * *

**Double Feature**

After a couple of days of soreness, numbness, and getting used to picking needles, Killian was very much awake in his hospital bed, with plenty of time to think about his life, about what would come next. The elusive Swan girl had gone absent and hadn't payed him another visit. He hadn't expected Emma to come over to his side so quickly when she found him injured by the side of the road, and he'd sensed so much fear in her voice when she shouted, "hide him" upon arriving at the hospital. He admitted that it was nice to have someone that cared for him, someone that got his back. He hadn't felt like that in ages, and of course getting inside his savior's walls was a challenge, but he was not one to back up from impossible tasks. If anything, his revenge on the crocodile was a proof of that. So, he had replayed that fateful night's conversation over and over in his head to remember her and memorize her expressions. He'd grown to care for her smug smile when she confronted him - she was a tough lass, after all - and the way her lips twitched upwards and her brow imperceptibly furrowed in concern after she said "I'd pick you" invaded his dreams.

However, he was thankful to the gods that he was not that lonely. He'd heard all about the infamous doctor with the last name of a sea creature, the one that was caught slightly inebriated and still managed to operate successfully on a patient, and wished to meet him right away. They had formed quite a bond, chatting and sharing a few jokes over Hook's checkups, both being ladies' men and incorrigible flirts. On the doctor's night shifts, they would watch dozens of movies. They had watched the one with a rebellious high school student running off from school with his _girlfriend and bro _- which was the equivalent of one's bonny lass and mate in this land - in a red _Ferrari _artifact. They also had watched the one where two friends snuck into marriage parties and conquered girls' hearts to lay with them, which seemed more difficult and tiresome than the pirate way of entering a tavern and letting random wenches approach you, but it was 'way more fun', Whale had stressed.

Killian had been paying attention to the magical imagination box - the T.V. as he'd been told - that had nothing of the sorts, but was built by _Science_. Who the exceptional fellow was that had fabricated many of the gadgets he'd seen displayed on it, didn't matter, but still he was grateful that he could distract himself from feeling Emma's nagging absence as the long days went by. He proposed to learn as much as he could about the customs and mechanisms of this realm to be ready to face it sooner rather than later.

Also, he'd become friends with a wolf girl in the most unexpected way. The first time he saw the leggy brunette, she'd accidentally intruded in his room during one of his checkups looking for the doctor. As Whale's face lit up in the slightest, he knew something was up between them, and so he resolved to give his new-found friend a little push...

Ruby was frozen at the door, holding the knob with her right hand, her red mittens and a tray with two cups of coffee on the other one. Her jaw hung in surprise as she watched Killian sitting on his bed, bare-chested. Whale's hands held the black and white drawings of Killian's chest fractures, _x-rays_, he had explained before, but his eyes were now locked onto Ruby's, matching her baffled expression.

"Seeing something you like, love?" Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Ruby's eyes darted shamefully around the room in response but finally rested on Whale's. "Uhm... Victor, I came looking for you because I wanted to discuss Belle's discharge tomorrow," she nervously explained.

"Sure, Red, I'll be with you in a few minutes," the doctor firmly replied in an authoritative voice. Nevertheless, the corners of his lips slightly twitched upwards.

Killian shot an intriguing glare at Whale, his left eyebrow raising up. First name basis already, then? _Interesting_.

Ruby returned his small smile but she didn't close the door. Clearly besotted, Killian thought. He would seize this opportunity. "I'm _more_ than willing to _oblige_ you with more than a few minutes, darling," he emphasized with his signature smirk and a little painful wink.

Whale snapped his head toward Killian, his face a mixture of annoyance and discomfort. The plan was in motion, Killian could tell; he only needed to throw the pretty lady another witty innuendo to make the man blow up with chivalry to protect the damsel from him. "You see m'lady, I may be all sore and bruised but I got some _attachments_ that work just fine-OUCH!" Apparently, in this realm they had a vague definition for chivalry, for in that instant he felt a sharp pang on his chest: Whale had poked him not too gently on his ribs, just above the fractured ones, and his reflexes had spread pain all over his upper body.

Ruby giggled nervously, "Haha... uhm.. I suggest you don't push your luck or you'll wake up with neck bolts." She replied with mischief on her voice and a lopsided grin on her animated face. "Right, Victor?"

Although a little astonished at her remark, Whale cheerfully played along. "Or you can take her out for dinner on the next full moon, she has quite the _killer smile_", he quipped, somehow making the compliment sound dangerous.

"Oh, bugger", Killian mumbled, more from realizing that she was a wolf girl, than from the grimace he was now faking, his eyes still shut, and his arms over his ribs.

"I'll leave you two now," Ruby gleefully said, stepping outside, "and for the record, I like movie dates a lot more," she revealed too casually while staring at Whale.

"Then I'll be happy to _oblige_ you and schedule one some time," the doctor said before Ruby closed the door, obviously pleased when her cheeks camouflaged with her red coat in acceptance.

Killian was relieved to have accomplished his mission without more ache to withstand, and, after the girl disappeared, he quickly justified his little charade with an explanation of the good intentions towards his friend. Fortunately, Whale had picked up on it, and Killian, being the cunning pirate he was, had insisted on bartering the pain inflicted by his partner in crime for another round of the blessed sleep sap that numbed his senses and took the soreness away.

A few days after Belle was discharged, and not to Killian's surprise, Whale removed his cuffs. Ruby visited the hospital regularly, making small talk with him and keeping Killian company. Almost every day at the same hour, they would play with cards or watch Ruby's choice of fictional or drama series on the T.V. One portrayed a time-traveling _doctor_ that had nothing to do with Whale's profession, another one dealt with mysterious murder cases solved by a brilliant and sarcastic detective - Killian particularly liked this bloke - and other shows about vigilantes and blood-sucking supernatural beings full of drama and complicated dual lives. Ruby explained to him much of what he gaped at or the quips that didn't make sense to him. It disconcerted Killian how this wolf girl had been oddly kind to him and pretty soon he found out the real reason of her interest in the pirate that had hurt and intentionally erased her friend's memories.

"Sooo... I've heard all about your shenanigans with the princesses back in the Enchanted Forest", she blurted out one morning. "You gave them quite a sloppy first impression, I must say", she continued to talk as she filed her nails (or sharpened her claws), and Killian tried to stare at the moving pictures pretending not to listen. "If it hadn't been for Emma's super power I'm afraid that they would have fallen into your 'poor blacksmith' trap and Cora would have decimated them." Her voice was full of implication in an attempt to measure his reaction.

"I know what you're thinking, darling", Killian shot back, "I am who I am and a saint is definitely my opposite." His eyebrows knitted in contempt toward himself.

"Hey, I'm not judging you", Ruby shot back, lifting her hands defensively, "I just wanted you to know that I'm a very close friend of Snow _and_ Emma's godmother, and if you try to so much as scare them-"

"It won't happen", he sternly countered. His eyes were cold and fixed on the red jell-o in his food tray. "I will depart from this town when I am able to leave this somber place; I've been told I'm a dead man walking, or... what is the phrase you use? Sitting duck?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow sarcastically.

She snorted in agreement at his smart-ass guess. Something about his shadowed countenance touched Ruby's heart, and after a moment of thought, she spoke with tenderness, "you can leave this place out of concern for your well-being if you want... After all, running away from your past is easy for you, but we, who were cursed to be here and are not allowed to leave this place without a great sacrifice, have to find the courage to stay here and remember who we were and, more importantly, come to terms with who we are now."

Killian's face was emotionless; he obviously didn't care what the fates had in store for him, not anymore. He had tempted Gold into killing him because he had nothing else to live for and she had seen that semi-concealed burden of despair and heavy guilt before on Whale.

"You know? We were given a chance to start over, and so can you, if you decide to stay", she continued, gently pressing her hand on his. She paused for a little, studying his weary expression and testing him with her next statement, "I think you'll be safe from Gold as long as Emma is around. Somehow, she didn't want you to get hurt, so she had to go away with him. He cashed a favor that she owed him."

Killian looked away but his eyebrows betrayed him shooting up in wonder at this little (or big) revelation and his jaw clenched tightly. He didn't know what to feel now that he knew the real reason behind Emma's disappearance. Relieved, sure, because he could rest and recover from his run-ins with the Dark One's cane and that wheeling contraption from hell. But he also felt a little sullied and unusual in the inside - a bit nervous for her welfare, so to speak.

Ruby whispered, evidently thinking out loud, "I don't know why, but she may care for you." Those last words resonated in his head with meaning, and he couldn't help to steal a glance from Ruby, whose eyes were searching his face to find a reciprocal feeling before she noticed his fidgeting.

"I mean, she genuinely cares for literally _everyone_ in this town", she quickly corrected, "but if you decide to stay the least you can do is not to cause her any more trouble, all right?" Ruby patted his hand one more time, her lips pressed in a thin line, as she stood up to leave.

He finally spoke up when she opened the door, "so, do you really believe that if I stay it will make a difference?" He bit his lips immediately, hating to have revealed too much of what he really wanted.

She genuinely smiled, "there is no guarantee if you don't actually _try_."

"Then I suppose I owe her at least... a last act of gratitude?", he said to himself in his pirate accent.

Ruby saw the dim light in his blue eyes grow brighter, a faint smile crossing his visage fleetingly.

"Don't let her down," she whispered tenderly, winking at him before closing the door.

* * *

Even though his ribs were now in much better shape, Killian wasn't fully recovered, but once he heard Emma was back, he turned out to be the most insufferable and impatient patient Whale ever had, bugging him in all possible ways he could imagine. Unwell as he was, he hid Whale's patients' progress charts in his disposal tray, raced through the hospital corridors to knock IV's in a motorized wheelchair, drew moustaches and beards in the sleeping babies with a stolen marker, shamelessly threw the most irreverent innuendos at every nurse that entered his room - until Whale finally and reluctantly signed his discharge card from the hospital. The only catch had been that Killian had to promise that he would let Whale keep an eye on him and his injuries regularly and would not take his ship out to sail just yet.

The second that Hook was discharged from the hospital he darted out looking for the blonde sheriff. He had to thank her for finding him that god-awful night, protecting him from the crocodile, taking time out of her sheriff schedule to visit him (because only showing up to ask about Cora just wasn't enough excuse to sit in his bed for a great deal of the night to see him wake up), among other things. And after his little insightful talk with Ruby, he was ready to go hunting for her - he was determined to stay in her life and make her feel how amazing she was.

He walked to Granny's diner with Dr. Whale leading the way through town. A quirky pair they were, confirmed by the looks of scrutiny that the passing townspeople threw at them.

Their timing was perfect - the diner was empty just after 7:15am - so there was plenty of time to chat with their mutual friend, who shot them a welcoming smile as soon as she heard the diner bell chime. The movie date was still pending and Whale wanted to talk to Ruby about it, and as Killian was his _wingman_, he had to stick around and back him up. Even so, Killian was more concerned about finding Emma in a good state - most likely in one piece - after her trip with Gold. How she could agree to such an arrangement with the Dark One was inexplicable to him, and he was unbearably curious to know what had happened.

Killian had a little trouble keeping his back straight or forcing heavy weight upon it, so he and Whale proceeded to sit in one of the cushioned cabinets. "Stop that, Killian, you look nervous. Not a good look for a wingman." Whale said in reproval, motioning to Killian's nails that unconsciously scratched his stump with vigour. Oh, there was that business as well; Emma had kept his hook and he had to come up with a really good plan to sneak it out of her office, if it really was there. He had seen the place before with his spyglass, now if he could only go fetch it...

"Coffee, black coffee, please." He raised his hand when Ruby showed up and asked for their order with a little more cheer than usual. It was his wolfy friend's fault that he had acquired this morning vice to make him not miss the rum so much in the hospital, and now he demanded it like a thirsty sailor begged for ale.

* * *

Emma had a hell of a tough time this past two weeks. Having found Mr. Gold's son and completely realizing that he was Neal at the same time, was nothing short of a shocker. It even topped the moment she believed in the curse, and the time she had to slay a dragon. How in the world was it possible that their fairy-talish fates managed to draw them to each other in the first place? _Magic_. No, absolutely not. But finding him was the least of her worries, for of course Henry had discovered his dad was pretty much alive and was not the hero she had envisioned for him. Even when she had lied to him, Henry had surprised her by handling the matter in a very mature way, kinda like the time he found out she had given birth to him while in prison. She suspected after that open conversation with him that he had known all along what she'd been up to. _Tough kid, just like his mother_, the voice in the back of her mind reassuringly spoke to her. Emma had never expected to confide so much in Henry, even more than in her own parents, but then again, the kid had shown faith in her since the very moment they met.

There was also the matter of Gold and Neal returning to town, Belle being still amnesic and Cora and Regina gone missing after a failed attempt to throw the Charmings out of Storybrooke. Thankfully, the townspeople still believed that good always won, and evil had to be fought back, though they were a little apprehensive as to staying here. As for the pirate that sometimes intruded her thoughts when they were away, Emma felt relieved that Ruby had kept her word despite Hook's vengeful actions against Belle and grateful that she often stopped by the hospital to monitor him, just in case some unknown emissary from Gold decided to show up and do his dirty work. It wasn't that she cared for him; it was merely a gesture to repay him from their little _misunderstandings_ in the Enchanted Forest. Nevertheless, she felt uneasy as to what to do with him once he recovered, really hoping he'd gone into hiding before they returned; the weight of his silver hook in her satchel had haunted her the whole time their little search party was out of town.

However, little did the blonde know that her friend had grown fond of the pirate as she entered the diner and sat on a stool by the counter. She crossed her arms over the table and let her forehead drop ungracefully between them, her blonde curls burying her face. When she heard the familiar clacking of Ruby's heels drawing closer, she just raised one hand with a finger up. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon for one, please... and a bear claw," she requested in a muffled voice, lifting another finger up.

"And good morning to you too," her waitress friend giggled in amusement as she scribbled on her notepad and turned back to disappear into the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful", a soft, husky murmur sent electric shivers down her ear and Emma instantly knew whose voice it was, bolting upwards. She turned around in her stool, not being able to believe he was standing behind her.

He was dressed in a dark blue button up, black jeans, his usual leather boots and a dark grey wool coat. He didn't have his pirate earring on or his classic stomach-churning guy-liner, but his eyes seemed bluer and more piercing than before, lined by thick dark eyelashes. Emma gulped when she realized he still smelled of the ocean and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint; his disheveled black hair was still moist _from the shower...? _Killian's hooded gaze was directed at her too curious eyes with a small yet pleased smile on his face, his trimmed and neatly shaved stubble delineating his jaw perfectly.

He couldn't remember a time when Emma had looked more beautiful, and he studied her from toe to head justifying to himself that he was looking for any signs of injury (and not-so-secretly enjoying the view). She was wearing her usual boots, skin tight jeans, a fitting, white cowl neck sweater, and a grey cape. A curtain of soft, blonde waves formed a halo around her face, and her lips were tinted with a pink hue that matched her flushing cheeks. He fought back the urge of breaking their silence with a witty or insinuating comment, not wanting to break his spell on her.

Unfortunately, she did. "Hello... Hook," she uttered, trying to regain her voice and control the quivering on her salute. He slowly smiled at her, but it wasn't anything like the cocky smirks she was used to getting from him. It was more like an affectionate smile, one she had first seen on him when he was hospitalized - and handcuffed - to his bed. She realized he was standing in the diner, which was probably the most frequented place in Storybrooke, _free _and with no intent of hiding from anyone. "It must be great to be up and running already, huh? What a miraculous recovery", she offered tentatively, not wanting to sound too happy to see him well and walking, which deep down, she was.

"Oh, you have no idea," he chuckled. "Although, I must say _I'm _the one that is glad to see you in such a... _good _form." He said, eyeing her up animatedly.

Well, so much for hoping not to be laying over a carpet of innuendos today. Emma rolled her eyes. "Hook, it's too early for _this_-"

"I meant to say that I heard about your journey with _you know who_, and I wished to convey my profound gratitude for what you did to keep me, you know, _safe_, notwithstanding my precarious predicament." As he spoke, his blue eyes held her green ones, and Emma realized almost too late that his warm hand picked up hers and he was about to plant a kiss on it.

She was surprised that he was being totally honest with her, laying aside the strange and _too _gentlemanly talk. "Uhm," she rasped, quickly snatching her trembling hand, and tucking both of them into her sweater's pockets, "well, you don't have to thank me, you... were lucky that we found you on time."

_We? Is she being uptight or just plain selfless? _"You mean, _you_", he corrected, slanting his body toward her a little, "there's no need for false modesty, love."

Emma couldn't bring herself to admit that she went out of her way to protect him, but she owed it to him since the beanstalk incident and after their little sword fight by Lake Nostos. "Okay, then consider settled my debt to you, for.. you know, _everything_." She sighed, and looked up at him meaningfully, hoping that he would realize what she had implied.

Killian was startled at first but then, understanding dawned on his face. "Is that an apology, Swan?" He asked incredulously.

Her face was all seriousness, warning him not to come any closer. "Don't push your luck, I've been running out of patience lately." Truth was, she still remembered his words when he showed her the bean, _dried up, dead, useless_. And she had thought for a moment that she had cared about him. Her eyes darted around the room desperately, searching for any sign of Ruby, and she found her, much to Emma's dismay, sitting in a cabinet right in front of Whale, both chatting too lively.

Emma shot Hook a quizzical look and stepped down from the stool, striding to their table to sit beside her friend. "Hello, Dr. Whale," she greeted and then turned her head toward Ruby. "Ruby? Am I missing something?" She whispered, leaning toward her ear.

Her wolf friend didn't seem to mind her not-too-stealthy inquiry, and answered her in her normal voice, "oh, not much, Victor and I were talking about tonight's 'Throwback Thursday' at the theater. You wanna come? He's got double feature tickets for the four of us." She grinned at Emma encouragingly.

"The _four _of us...?" Emma repeated with her brows furrowed, glancing doubtfully between Ruby and Whale.

"That would be correct, lass", confirmed Killian who was now seated next to Whale, right in front of Emma. "Consider it a 'thank you' gift."

_Wait, what?! _Were they dead-serious? _A freaking double date? _"Oh, no-no-no-no _nnno_. Really, you don't have to do this", her murderous eyes glued onto Killian's. "I told you, we're _even_", she argued, gritting her teeth, her hands fidgeting beneath the table.

Ruby must have confused her uneasiness and denial to be around Killian with a hormonal teenager's flustering to be around her non-single, high-school crush, for she kicked Emma's foot under the table, causing Emma to turn her head and shoot her an accusatory look.

"It's a 'thank you' _gift_, Emma, you _can't _refuse it." Ruby muttered between her teeth with the mastery of a puppeteer, her features unmoving.

"But I _don't _want to go," Emma complained in the same manner and prepared to jump out of the seat, when Ruby's lightning reflexes anticipated her move and her hand nailed Emma's firmly to the seat.

Ruby scooted closer to her and whispered on her ear, "You _owe _me. I babysat him for you, remember? Or do you want me to tell him that you specifically requested he had to be kept safe_ no matter what_?"

That was not fair. Right before she left with Gold and Henry, she had stopped by the hospital and watched the sleeping pirate from the outside of his room, her face a cocktail of heavy concern mixed with a pinch of longing. She vividly remembered that she'd suddenly sensed a presence behind her, raising goosebumps in her nape...

_Emma jumped,"Holy crap, Ruby! You scared me! What is it?"_  
"_Oh, I might ask you the same thing. Didn't you interrogate him a few hours ago?" She motioned with her head towards Hook, confusion in her features._  
"_Uhm, yes, it's just that I have to go now with Gold. I'm repaying him for letting Ashley keep her baby", Emma babbled, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "And, also he threatened to kill us if something happened to Belle while we were gone."_  
"_I don't think you should worry about him... I mean, he is handcuffed to the bed and in pretty bad shape," the wolf girl pointedly reasoned, "Whale said he won't be able to stand up for a couple of weeks at least."_  
_Emma let out a big breath. "I know. That's not what I'm worried about," she said quietly. "Ruby, if it's not a lot to ask... will you keep an eye on him?"_  
"_Sure, he won't hurt Belle. I promise." Ruby solemnly stated, clasping her hands._  
"_I _know _he won't." Emma shook her head in annoyance. "I just... I don't want any harm coming to him, no matter what. I don't trust Gold, and I keep thinking that he'll use some kind of decoy to try to finish what they started out there."_  
"_Oh..." Ruby's eyes were wide open in surprise, suddenly understanding what Emma meant. "You have my word." _  
"_My, your eyes _are _big." Emma blinked._  
"_All the better to watch him with", Ruby gave her friend a wolfish grin._  
"_Thanks! I'll owe you!" Emma shouted, running away, already late to leave._

Crap. She had no choice now. Emma drifted her eyes toward Hook, whose pose was positively depressing. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes were drooping, his hand was scooping coffee with a spoon and letting it fall down drop by drop back to the cup... Emma's heart twitched - he looked like a kid who had been denied his favorite toy for the _upteenth_ time and had given up all hopes of having it._Rotten pirate._

Killian undoubtedly knew Emma would refuse, and, as much as he had enjoyed their little tryst a few minutes before, he sure hoped she would leave soon, so he could go looking for his ship and drown his disappointments with rum. Why did he care so much? He was supposed to be _the _captain Hook; he already 'thanked' Emma for her prior concerns, but then again, where had she been all this time? She hadn't stopped by the hospital upon her return... "_Fine_." The sound of her voice finally drew him from his self-lashing thoughts, his face illuminating with the faintest hope.

"I'll go to _one _movie, but I can't promise to stay," she said, clearly stating that if Hook did not behave, she'd leave.

"YAY!" Ruby hugged her in excitement. "You won't regret it, _right_?" Her big eyes bore into Hook, whose lips pulled up to one side playfully while staring at Emma beneath his hooded gaze.

He very quietly answered with mischief, "pirate's honor."

Ruby incredulously gaped at him and kicked him not so softly as she'd kicked Emma, for Killian visibly winced before he excused himself. "Oi! I said gentleman's honor! You people should use Q-tips, _a swab by another name just isn't the same._" He chanted in mockery, fully aware of Emma's eye roll at him. He should probably start counting them.

Ruby and Whale laughed sonorously, dissipating the tension. "You've been watching too much T.V.", the wolf girl managed to say between giggles. Killian watched Emma look away and bite her lower lip, fighting hard to suppress a grin.

"Ladies, this has been lovely. We'll meet you there at 8:45." Whale spoke up, his eyes glinting with promise. He dropped a few dollars on the table and motioned Killian to stand up. The latter winked at Emma as he used his hand to lift up an imaginary hat in salutation, admiring his power to bring to life her cream cheeks. "Until then, darling."

_Yeah, too much T.V._, Emma thought, snorting.

When the diner bell sounded, Emma stood up and followed her friend to the counter. "Generous tip." She baited.

"Yeah, well, he owes me two weeks of takeout coffee", Ruby cheerfully replied. "Oh! And here's your breakfast, on the house." Ruby handed her the lunch bag with a big smile.

Emma grasped the paper bag and glared at her suspiciously. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"I've no clue of what you're talking about." Ruby justified, her palms shooting up in defense but her face couldn't mask her amusement.

"Thanks, I'll see you later, I guess." Emma purposefully dragged her feet loudly toward the door.

"There's a good friend", Ruby called behind her. Emma could almost see her jumping victoriously.

* * *

The girls had arrived right on time; they had walked together from the diner since the theater was a couple blocks away. It was cold but not windy and Emma appreciatively lifted her eyes to the night sky in thanksgiving, because she had changed into a form-fitting, long-sleeved, red sweater dress and black stockings and boots - a _date _outfit that Ruby had indeed forced her to wear. If she had had her way, she'd still be wearing the same clothes she wore that morning.

She hadn't noticed that the theater looked remodeled; perhaps after the curse was broken the owner decided to reopen as a response to everyone's high spirits.

Ruby graciously skipped towards Whale, even on her five-inch heels. _Must be a perk of being a wolf_, Emma thought, smiling to the pair.

"So, where's Hook?" Emma asked, disappointment squashing the butterflies in her stomach - she'd avoided _this _kind of dates, the serious ones, for the past ten years.

"Right behind you, love", _his _voice hushed behind her, raising goosebumps in her neck. She turned around to see him holding a single pink rose bud below his eyes, who were merrily dancing on her face, weighing her reaction.

"Ah..." Emma's jaw had to be picked up from the floor. He had brought her a _pink rose_, and he had changed into faded jeans and a black and brown flannel shirt, his grey coat still clung to his broad shoulders. A chill wind blew behind him, carrying his scent to her nose. She felt her knees go weak and, upon noticing his spreading grin, she reacted hastily. "Well, let's get on with it! I may want some popcorn."

He was taken aback by her reaction, the flower bud still on his hand and he had to rush to the door to open it before Emma reached for it. _What was wrong with her? _He'd done exactly what she requested, be a gentleman, and she was being impossible. They did not direct a word at each other out of awkwardness until they were in their seats. Ruby and Whale had, of course, sat two rows in front of them, either giving them privacy or wanting it for themselves. About another dozen of people were scattered across the theater, so every little conversation was heard.

"What are we watching?" Emma whispered, blissfully breaking the awkward silence, eating her popcorn nonchalantly, secretly hoping that they were not about to watch a chick flick or a horror movie, for then she'd have to break her promise and bail.

"Something about wars between stars and light sabers... and magicians." Killian replied.

Emma laughed at his confounded expression. "It's Star Wars, you silly! And there are like six films about that so you'll have to be more specific."

Killian relaxed when she heard her laugh, "Impossible, haven't seen any one of them, but I've been assured they're... _awesome_."

"Well, you never forget your first." Emma realized too late that she had repeated his words.

He gave her _that _smile, the one he only wore whenever she was around and looked back at the rose on his hand.

"Was that for me?" She murmured.

"Yes, it was meant as a symbol of gratitude," he replied in a low voice, "but you don't have to accept it if you don't want it." He glanced at her and back to the rose, caressing the petals delicately.

She grabbed the flower with her right hand, her fingers tingling his, and broke off most of the stem. Killian's face winced, never expecting to elicit such a violent reaction to an innocent flower. But then she surprised him and placed the bud on the breast pocket of her red sweater dress, watching Killian swallow out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not used to any of _this_, but... it was a nice gesture," Emma confided, half-expecting a snarky remark on his part. Instead, he reached for a strand of her blonde hair and swiped it backwards, brushing the strand all the way down with his fingers. She held her breath for what seemed like a long time, her heart beginning to race. He was incredibly close and smelled impossibly good; the dim yellow theater lights worked to his advantage, transforming his normally rough pirate appearance into a more handsome - and therefore a lot more dangerous - visage. The lights cast soft, golden traces over the bridge of his nose, above his eyebrows, below his lips...

And then darkness engulfed them, relieving them from the static charge in their gaze. Emma found it endearing how Killian was startled by the loud sound of the classic Star Wars theme. "Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back" glided up the screen in bold yellow letters and she quietly ordered to Killian, "this one's my favorite, so pay attention, _pirate_."

"Aye, aye, captain," he replied and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Emma was actually surprised that he had not asked anything about the sci-fi/fantasy stuff that transcurred on the film and she wondered what kind of shows had he been watching at the hospital. Every now and then, she heard mirth in his laugh whenever Han and Leia cleverly bickered; he was enjoying this too much for her own good.

_- Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss? _Killian snorted when Han Solo tried to lay his charm on the princess, a devilish smirk on his face.

_- I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie. _Emma had sarcastically mouthed Leia's words, and it didn't escape his notice.

_- I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss. _Killian shook his head at Han's remark, "he's too right, lass."

"Oh, shut up." She hissed, eye-rolling at him again.

Both were eating the caramelized popcorn, and when it run out, Emma began to get flustered in her seat, suddenly aware of his sneaky stumped arm lounging comfortably above her seat. The minutes seemed to drag painfully slowly.

_- Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited. _Leia struggled to break free from Han's embrace.

_- Sorry, sweetheart. I haven't got time for anything else. _Han had ingeniously quipped.

"I like this bloke", Killian stated.

"Evidently", Emma shoot him a dull look, making him scoff.

They continued to watched in tight silence, as if he had sensed too the invisible, prancing charges building up between them, and sighing with relief whenever Luke and Yoda popped into view. As the scenes rolled by, Emma pondered the reasons why this movie now seemed to be so excruciatingly _long_ to her...

The space princess was trying to repair something on Han's ship and had hurt herself in the process. Killian smiled to himself, envisioning if that's how Emma would fare aboard a pirate ship. But now that he thought about it, perhaps it was a sight to see; his blonde saviour kept surprising him by the minute.

_- Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that. _Han was saying to Leia as he started to massage her hand, and Emma remembered when she'd hurt her hand up in the beanstalk. Killian had wasted his rum to clean it, tying his scarf around it with the utmost care. She glanced at Killian when he cocked his head to her side, clearly amused by the on-screen couple.

_- You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life. _Killian felt Emma's gaze upon him and drifted his eyes to hers, now fully understanding why Emma liked this movie so much.

_- I happen to like nice men. _Leia had said, but Emma's eyes seemed to speak for themselves with those same words.

_- I'm nice men. _It was Killian's turn to answer her confused face with his pierced blue gaze, confirming Han's argument.

_- No, you're not- _Emma's eyes countered with a disbelieving look, forcefully turning her head to the screen, right on time for Han and Leia's first kiss, a shiver running through her back.

Killian had obviously seen it coming, as if he and Han possessed the exact same way of thinking, and he reluctantly broke his gaze from Emma, only to throw his arms in frustration a couple of seconds later. "Gah! I would shoot that blasted, golden piece of junk; he's inopportune and annoying as hell", Killian murmured with contempt at C3PO's interruption.

"Please do, don't stand on ceremony", Emma chuckled.

She had stolen another one of his phrases and it diverted him. "I don't know about you, but I'm rooting for them", Killian pledged with conviction a few moments later.

"I don't think you will when you see how the movie ends", Emma exhaled with gloom.

"Maybe, but I'd like to stick around, I bet it's worth it", he countered with words full of meaning.

She swallowed with difficulty, her eyes locked in her clasped hands that turned her knuckles white.

Killian wanted to know why she was feeling this defeated, but instead of making her feel more uncomfortable, he took out a small silver flask from his coat pocket. "I know a good excuse to drink when I see one," he winked and handed his flask to a very surprised Emma.

"I had to have seen this coming." Emma shook her head disapprovingly, "you're incorrigible."

"If you don't want it, give it back", he teased.

"No, I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this," eyeing the metallic bottle suspiciously. "Pretty sure it's illegal to drink in a public place like this," she playfully replied as she opened the bottle to take a whiff at whatever liquor it had.

"Oh, but that be no fun," he pleaded. "I _dare _you to take a sip."

"And how can I be sure that it's not poisoned?" She glared at him.

"You can trust me, it's _not_." Killian answered in all seriousness, but since Emma didn't quite fully believe him, he snatched his flask and took a long sip from it, eyeing her the whole time. His voice was rasped when he spoke, "you know, you shouldn't _always _do what's expected of you. Keeps life interesting."

Emma nodded in reserved agreement, and he smiled smugly when she grabbed the flask. He knew she'd do it. She tilted her head back and took an unguarded drink from it, but coughing hard as the burning liquid scorched her throat.

"What the hell is this?" Emma shouted, using her sleeve to clean half of the drops that escaped her mouth.

_Shhhh! Shhhhhh! Shht! _Almost everyone in the theater was shushing them now, bothered by their constant babbling.

Killian and Emma sunk further in their seats, biting their lips to stifle their chuckles. They probably resembled a couple of rebellious teenagers, and Emma's heart felt warm - a little because of the alcohol - by the realization that she couldn't remember to have had that much fun in years.

They didn't talk again as the movie played along, and Emma didn't fidget in her seat anymore. Instead, both were leaned comfortably against their common armrest watching the screen, that now pictured Han about to enter the freezing chamber.

_- The Princess, you have to take care of her. You hear me? _Emma gently scooted closer to Killian, not being able to pinpoint what exactly made her do that - perhaps she just wanted to feel safe despite the events of the past two weeks. The Wookie vociferated with sadness, and Han and Leia shared a last kiss.

_- I love you._

_- I know._

Killian was pretty much aware of Emma's proximity and very slowly placed his arm around her, just holding her, to let her know that he was there for her. He didn't want this moment to end, but unexpectedly, a popcorn crashed on his face and he jerked back. "Bloody wolf!" He muttered, as he caught Ruby accurately firing another popcorn grain right onto his heart.

"Jeez, Ruby!" Emma snapped, flinging her hand to her forehead in dismay. Ruby had definitely sneaked a glance at them and decided to pester Emma for being too close to him, no doubt. She had ruined her moment with Killian and now Emma would make her taste revenge. "Payback time", she said to Killian with a wicked grin, as she grabbed their empty popcorn container and began to fling the yellow projectiles towards Ruby. Emma didn't have that much skill as her girl friend, because a few grains landed on Whale's blond head. "Oops! Sorry but not sorry!" She hissed at the doctor when he turned his head around.

"All is fair in love and war!" Killian shouted to them, eagerly participating on the warfare, scoring a few grains on Ruby's plunging neckline, a move that finally pushed Whale to join the game. Ironically, on the screen, Darth Vader and Luke were saber-fighting; Leia, Lando and Chewie were blasting at stormtroopers. The light and sound effects added a whole new level of fun to their frolicking. The four of them were completely entertained and oblivious to the complaints of the rest of the theater public, frantically picking up popcorn grains from the floor when they ran out of them. Only when a two couples of bright lights blinded their sight, did they quit their popcorn shower and turned around to the dwarf that stammered to them, "I-I-I'm gonna have to ask you to l-l-leave, misters and misses." Bashful, of course, was wearing the theater's staff uniform. Dopey was standing right next to him, clothed in the same garb, "please, let's do this in a _civilized_, _adult _way. We don't wish to harm you."

_- Nooo! Nooo! _Luke was screaming right on time at Vader when he'd revealed the identity of his true father, and this moment caused that both couples burst into a hearty laugh at the irony and ridicule of their prank.

Emma couldn't believe their luck, was this a joke? _They had been busted like teens by the two most laughable of Snow White's dwarves_. Any other normal person would think them high if they ever attempted to explain their situation. Reluctantly, the four of them exited the theater ten minutes before the movie ended, and Emma noticed by the streetlights that the flower bud had fallen from her sweater, probably while she bent to pick up the blasted popcorn grains.

"And we couldn't even get to stay to the double feature!" Ruby whined, her arm circling around Whale's, who offered, "we can still do something, the night is young."

"Well, the diner's closed," Ruby said, "but... I can sneak in for some _refreshments_ and we could go to the woods to build a fireplace." She suspiciously smiled at her friend.

The combination of alcohol, woods, chilly breeze, moonlight, a fireplace was all right if your plan was to '_cuddle' _with your boyfriend - at the very least. But for Emma _and _Killian, that was a _bad _idea. "Uhm... no, I think I'll pass, I should probably head home anyway - gotta work tomorrow," she grimaced.

"And I should probably walk her home", Killian interjected, plainly rejecting the idea of being the unwanted third wheel.

"All righty, then, see you tomorrow." The wolf and the whale waved them goodbye.

* * *

They both strolled on the sidewalk, not fast enough to be called _walking_, the soles of their boots scraping the sidewalk. Despite the dark clouds that piled up above them, they were taking their time, in no hurry to get to Emma's place and Killian noticed it.

"Is this some evil plan to get me alone and tie me up... _again_?" He broke their silence, his voice teasing. To be honest, he'd wanted to drop the gentleman act and see her cheeks blush neon red in the dark.  
Emma was puzzled, "what?"

"I thought you'd never take me to your home," he explained. "Not in the first date, at least."

She replied with a snide remark. "Oh, you delusional pirate, did you really thought I'd invite you in?"

"Why not, Swan? Don't you want to jump my bones?" Killian grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you freaking insane?" Emma's face was perplexed and her voice had risen an octave as she turned around.

"Is that a yes?" He pushed, holding his face inches from hers.

Emma swallowed hard at his proximity, his eyes were transformed into blue pools of lust, waking up those stomach butterflies again. She summoned all the courage she could muster to look away and pinched his ribs; Killian muffled a curse, doubling over in pain.

"Obviously not. Look at you, you're practically an invalid," she kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Oi, wait!" Killian exerted himself to stand up straight and caught up with her in four long strides. "So, you think I can't handle you?" He guessed, straining to keeping his voice level. His expression was challenging, baiting her.

She scoffed and all of a sudden, a sassy attitude invaded her. "Actually, I do. You have no idea what I'm capable of," she slurred in a sensual voice.

He wickedly grinned at her, "I'm up for it then. I love a challenge, and you can bring your cuffs - I know how much you like them," he winked.

Emma was annoyed, "the only way I'm using my cuffs tonight is to drag you back to the hospital."

"Perhaps _tomorrow_, then?" Killian's eyebrows shot up, amused that Emma had only mentioned 'tonight'. "And maybe line them with some red, frilly, tickly feathers, if you know what I mean."

Her mouth snapped open in surprise, "what sorts of television shows have you been watching with Whale?!" Her voice had scaled up in alarm with every word.

Killian continued with animosity, not detecting the sarcasm in her tone, "it was actually with Ruby and they were quite interest-"

"No, wait! Seriously, I don't want to know." She interjected defensively.

"I think you might like _just the __one_ of them, if you only gave it a chance, princess," he argued.

This had evidently nothing to do with the shows and everything to do with _both _of them, she realized. He scooted closer to her, driving her near the building walls, their arms brushing with every stride. She refused to play along his dangerous little game. "_Hook_..." Emma warned in a keep-out tone, glaring at him.

"_Emma_," he jested, not giving up their banter.

She should have been running out of witty remarks when she shot back, "You have been warned: when I punch you with my right _hook_, you'll feel it."

Killian smiled, pleased with himself as he remembered the scene where he'd lay this innuendo on her - their epic sword fight - and he'd reacted quite differently of what Emma had expected. She had used three of his lines tonight on him, and he liked her spirits. "Oohh, feisty AND bossy, what's not to love? I will gladly consent if you let me drag you to my ship first, you've yet to meet my Jolly Roger", he was practically laughing, a dirty look on his face.

Emma's expression was baffled at first. Why would he include his ship in an innuendo? But then she understood what that had meant from his malicious glare and blushed. "Oh God, no, Captain Horny Pants, there will be no knowing anybody tonight."

Killian had never expected Emma to discover the dirty meaning behind his ship's name, and his contagious laughter filled up the street, "come on now, don't be such a prissy lass."

Emma was convinced that she found it hard to be a prissy lass around him, and she also knew he was just fooling around with her; he'd never do anything to hurt her. But the truth was, that some small part of her did want him to be around. Her problems seemed to fade into the horizon whenever they bickered, and she wasn't sure she would be able to shoo him away if he tried to scoot closer to her yet again. He was creeping up on her. Maybe it was for the best if they parted ways right now, before she started to think something entirely opposite than annoying about his advances.

She took a step in front of him and stopped him. "You know what? My place is just around the corner, I think I can handle it from now on," she said, pressing her lips into a thin line, balancing back and forth with her feet.

"Don't you trust me?" Killian asked, bothered by her uneasiness. His insufferable pirate facade was gone, replaced by the gentleman he hid all too well. "I said I'd walk you _home _safely, and I _will_... just like you took care of me that night," he faintly whispered, stepping closer to her, his hand pulling a strand of her hair backwards and traveling down her arm with a feather-like touch, resting on her hand.

She fought back her dazed expression and violently tugged her hand away from his touch. "I told you, we're even. You don't have to do _this_," she replied with more cruelty and irritation than she'd intended.  
Her walls had risen up again, and for that, he was deeply frustrated, "I _want _to do _this_, Emma. What part of me wanting to stick around did you miss?"

"You can't... it's... complicated." She exhaled in defeat. And it wasn't just an excuse; she practically ran back to Storybrooke when she found Neal in Manhattan and he'd insinuated he wanted to stick around, try things again.

But Killian did not cower from her response. "Emma, look at me," he cupped her face with his hand, "I'm sure it will be complicated because we're not perfect human beings... We're not made for movies like Han and Leia. But I wasn't joking when I said I'd be willing to bet that it would be worth it, because you're _bloody amazing_." His voice had been passionate and his eyes sincere. He was actually telling the truth.

Emma couldn't think of anything coherent to say, couldn't come up with any excuse to contradict him. "I... I think we should call it a night," Emma gulped, not wanting to put her heart on the line to have it broken again.

"Fine, if you say so," Killian briefly rested his forehead against hers, inhaling her sweet scent before he regretfully let her go. "But make no mistake, love, I'm not giving up. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he said, pointing a finger at her, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

Emma's heart sunk upon watching him leave. She was struck by the realization that her subconscious self had been waiting for _forever _for someone to have the courage to stick around and _really_ fight for her, because wanting or saying it was never going to be enough. Angry at herself, she stormed off around the corner, and when she looked over to her building across the street, she noticed a familiar figure standing below a lamp post right in front of the building door. _Neal? _She froze for a split second before quickly rotating on her heels and disappearing the way she came from. "Killian!"

Killian was just beginning to recover from her decision, when she heard his rightful name - and not his moniker - in her scared voice. He turned around to see her leaning against the wall of the building, her chest rising up and down with heavy breathing, a hand over her stomach and a nervous look on her face.

He quickly closed the distance between them, "Swan? Are you alright?" His expression was laden with concern.

"Yes," she panted, "It's just that... uhm..." She stammered as she snuck her head to look at the lamp post again, to make sure that she wasn't crazy. Why would Neal be there? Was he stalking her now?

Emma's face was white as paper when she looked back at Hook, but he could see she struggled to regain control of herself. "Is it too late to ask you... to walk me into my apartment?" She asked with uncertainty, biting her lower lip.

"Care to elaborate?" He questioned back, arching an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head, drifting her eyes onto the floor, tongue tied. _Crazy girl. _Whatever it was that she saw, she definitely thought she needed protection from it. It was the only excuse she could possibly have if she was this desperate to have him back after she'd hastily dismissed his feelings for her. However, the pirate in him decided it was his turn to play hard to get. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her from the wall, bending to whisper on her ear, "_Emma_, do you think you can get people to do whatever you want in that tantalizing red dress of yours?"

She shivered and rested her hands on his chest, vanquishing all her fears, suddenly feeling safe.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." She whispered with a smug smile on her face that disarmed Killian.

He chuckled with relief; his lively Swan was back. "There's a good girl. Now, follow my lead." He extended his arm and Emma rested her hand upon it, deeply inhaling as they paced into her street.

* * *

Killian noticed that a man in a bulky, black hoodie was leaning onto the lamp post in front of a building that had to be Emma's place. He quickly jumped into the conclusion that this was the man that Emma had lost her heart to and also was Henry's father, for not even the Dark One had scared her. If he could bet, he'd say Emma had spent most of the past ten years running away from him. Why did the bastard have to come back? Why now?

"I had a bloody great time tonight," he chirped loud enough for the stranger to hear. "A _memorable _first time." He looked at her with his piercing gaze and characteristic smirk.

Emma then grasped the fact that he knew who the hooded man was, and was trying to pretend they were coming back from a date, and that it had been exceptional. Which it _had_ been. Killian wanted to give him the impression that Emma had been, and now was, _with him_. She wrestled with her curious eyes, which were dying to catch a glimpse of Neal but she was not to give their little charade away, and smoldered at Killian. "Too right, captain", her sweet voice indulged him.

They were caught off guard when a speeding car turned around the corner just as they were about to cross the street, temporarily blinding them with its lights. Killian took a hasty step back and firmly but gracefully pulled Emma toward him, using his stumped arm around her waist to spin her around and back her up against a phone booth, shielding her with his body. Right on time, the car sped past them, leaving them unharmed; a cold strong wind blew in its trail, shaking their senses awake, completely forgetting the stranger they were trying to con.

Emma was heavily breathing, her forest green eyes crashing with his ocean blue ones. Even though the danger had passed, they remained close together, his tight body pressed against hers, fitting perfectly. Her cheeks tingled as his warm, spicy breath swirled over them, making her feel even more dizzy than the commotion before.

Killian's mouth watered from Emma's proximity, inhaling her sweet, cinnamon scent. He darted out his tongue to wet his dry lips as her eyes followed his lips, enraptured. The crickets' chirps and their racing hearts were the only sounds intruding their thoughts. His hand over her shoulder blades traveled down to the small of her back, circling her waist in the direction of her abdomen, scorching her skin in its wake, and Emma let out an unguarded giggle when his fingers dug into her hip bone. He was startled upon feeling her squirm behind her, but his dilating pupils darkened his eyes wantonly. "Ticklish?" He questioned in a deep, rasping accent, digging his fingers again.

Emma was elated to see what her reaction had done to him, but she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. All her nerves shot up, raising goosebumps in her skin. "Not at all", she exhaled with difficulty, her voice teasing.

He half-shut his eyes and grinned mischievously at her. He let go of her hip and placed his hand and stump over the booth on each side of her shoulders to keep her from running - not that she would. He bowed his head to level hers and leaned toward her ear agonizingly slowly, blowing his warm breath purposefully over her neck, his scruff barely scratching her ear.

_Oh, for the love of all that was holy_, Emma cursed in her mind, feeling dazed by Killian's manly smell. She tensed herself to avoid squirming this time, her self control almost faltering, hating the thought of interrupting Killian again.

"Hmm..." Killian let out a long breath against her ear, firing up her skin. "I could have swore I felt something", he mumbled in made-up disbelief, his lips and scruff lightly caressing the soft spot below her ear.

_To hell with it_. Emma's hands grasped the lapels of his coat and slightly pushed him away, looking into his eyes. A loud thunder echoed above them, the brief lightning illuminating their stormy eyes, as if it were a cue for their next move. Like a rubber band snapping back into place, Emma pulled him flush against her, briefly losing her grip on his coat only to curl her hands into the hair on his nape, her eyes drowning in his, unable to resist their tension anymore. Killian's arms let go of the booth and locked onto her back, his fingers clasping her waist and pressing into her spine. And just in the exact same timing when cold rain drops scattered over their faces, their lips crashed onto one another's repeatedly, like furious ocean waves hitting a rocky shore.

The release from the high voltage tension between them was heavenly for these two sinners. Killian bit Emma's lower lip, slowly tugging it toward him, and she gasped for air before he submerged into her open mouth, deepening their kiss, tasting the rain on her lips. Her mouth had never felt so ravaged and in the greatest of ways. She traced her cold, wet, fingers down from his nape to his furry chest, tugging his shirt open, sneaking her hands into it for warmth. As her nails coiled around his chest hair and skin, her touch sent shivers down his lower half, and Killian let a low growl inside her mouth, his tongue stilling. Emma gently nibbled the tip of his tongue and it resurrected, teasing and tugging at hers again. At the same time, his hand on her waist roamed up her body, hugging her every curve in its path, and as it slid up her bosom, she arched it against his hand, raising herself farther up, standing almost upon the tips of her toes, not wanting his hand to leave her taut breast.

He smiled when his hand had come to rest on the crook of her neck, breaking their kiss much to Emma's dismay. Their heads were dizzy from the lack of air and their vision blurry from the pouring rain. She shivered involuntarily, Killian's protective warmth now gone from her, her dress dripping even more by the second. They should run into her apartment.

Killian read her mind, for he scooped her up, bridal-style, and carried the very shocked Emma across the street and up the three porch stairs of the building, gently lowering her feet to the concrete. He was going to have a hell of a bruise over his still-healing ribs by morning. But the Swan girl was _with him_, and everything else didn't matter.

"You were right," Emma called to him, opening the building door.

"About what exactly, love?" They stepped inside and his voice shuddered from the creeping cold in his soaking wet clothes; he missed her warmth.

Emma closed the door, after glancing one last time to the _empty _street.

"_I could use a good kiss._" She whispered.

Killian's skillful arms rotated her to face him. Emma stared at him, mesmerized. He had a playful look on his face, his jet black hair was even darker because of the rain, falling unevenly on his forehead.

"I knew you couldn't bear to let a gorgeous pirate like me out of your sight," he growled as he pulled the pink rose from his coat pocket.

Emma bit her lip as she held it, glinting her eyes at him, "you have your moments."

"Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right," he nudged her playfully.

Emma was surprised that he remembered the movie's lines so well. "Yeah, well... when you're not acting like a _scoundrel_." She quipped making a face at him, shoving him away and running upstairs like hell was going to break loose, knowing full well he'll intercept her before she opened her apartment door.

"Scoundrel, huh?" Killian shouted, giving her a flight of stairs' advantage before launching himself after her - chasing her again. _Bloody woman._

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist including Star Wars and the lovely Leia + Han OTP. (Disclaimer: I don't own their dialogue. It is property of Disney now.) They just remind me too much of the Captain Swan back-and-forth, and especially since the Star Wars ringtone appeared on the show, i wanted to include them! I was too happy with this prompt because I could actually merge the fandoms! I hope you liked it! Happy CS Saturday! And thanks a LOT to QueenOfASwan for beta-ing. :D  
**


End file.
